metal fight beyblade doujinshi
by zuruichi123
Summary: ryuga battles ginga but ginga lost the penalty game.Ryuug tells ginga about his penalty.what do u think is his penalty? warning yaoi version dont dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

desclaimer:i do not own anything warning:this is NOT YET YAOI dont read read!(ryugaxginga!)

chapter-1a deal!  
>ginga was battling ryuga<p>

ryuga:go! lightning L drago!

ginga:go! pegasis!

ryuga:thats sloppy!

ginga:hah! pegasis! NOO!

ryuga:hmp! u lost!

ginga:=mumbling=

ryug:whats that ADMIT DEAFEAT ALREADY!

ginga:NEVR!

ryuga:whatever *APROACHED GINGA*

ginga:*looks up* what!

ryuga:isnt this a penalty game *smirk*

ginga:so what...do you want!...

ryuga:i want you to- *WHISPERS TO EAR*

then suddenly kyouya,madoka,benkie,yuu and hikaru came

kyouya:GINGA!

ryuga:see you later

*ryuga disappeares*

madoka:ginga are u alright!,how about ur bey!

ginga:...

madoka:ginga...?

ginga:...

madoka:GINGA! U THERE

ginga:yeah!...oh...im alright my bey...my bey...

madoka:oh give me that,let me take a look

ginga:well!

madoka:its not so damaged

yuu:when u mean "not so damage" there is still damage right?

madoka:=sweatdrop= hehe...kinda...i guess so..

kyouya:...so ginga what did ryuga say to you

ginga:...he said i was a lozer...(lying)

kyouya:u really need to train!

ginga:i guess so...

everybody leaved the park and went back to there rooms and went to sleep except madoka whose fixing ginga's bey and yuu went back to dark went to ginga's room when kyouya got there ginga was gone!

(WARNING:THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS YAOI ON IT! DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT)  
>(DESCLAIMER:I DONT OWN THIS FANFIC I JUST FOUND THIS AROUND MY COUSINS ROOM WITH ALOT OF DOUJINSHIS OF METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE)<p>

so what do u really think happen to ginga and where is he! found out in the net chapter! (:P sorry i listed it small ill make chapter 4 bigger)

(this is my first fanfic if u dont like it dont review)


	2. Chapter 2

desclaimer:i dont own this story warning:yaoixyaoa (ryugaxginga) dont like dont read yaoi percentage is just 20%

chapter 2 /tehehehe/

=at dark nebula=

ginga:...*where is he?*

ryuga:hey! ginga overhere!

ginga:=aproaches= what do u want!

ryuga:follow me *grinning*

ginga:...*following*

the 2 went around dark nebula they running for almost an hour making ginga very tired and then finally they reached the room of ryuga which was pretty big

ginga:*pant* *pant* so *pant* what are we gonna talk about? *pant*

ryuga:hmmmm..tired already! *smirking*

ginga:so *pant* what *pant*2x

ryuga:*smirked* *aproaching to ginga*

ginga:what? ?*pant*

ryuga:*grabs gingas chin*

ginga:0.0 wha-what! / *blushing*

ryuga:*grinning* ur slow just like how you beyblade! maybe too slow!

ginga:. i dont beyblade that slow! and i dont get it!

ryuga:*grabs both hands and raises it up* im interested in you

ginga:wha-

ryuga:*gives a deep kiss*

ginga:mhmm.. (wiered sounds came out)

ryuga:(breaks the kiss) ginga were you enjoying it?

ginga:...no i didnt

ryuga:(gives kiss again but this time deeper)

ginga:=dont make wiered nois3x=...mmnnnmm

ryuga:(breaks kiss again and BITES the nape of the neck making a kiss mark)

ginga:...(gasp and moans) ry..uga...that hurt!...mmnnn..

ryuga:(ryuga was about to go under his shirt until his cellphone rang)

ginga:=in shock=

ryuga:(reaches cellphone) WHAT!

doji:where are you! the choper is about to leave,where are you!

ryuga:*cancelled the call* sorry about that! u k *looks behind*

ginga:(still in shock)...

ryuga:(sweatdrop)i need to go let me escort

ginga:'/' s-sure.

ryuga:(while escorting)ill be gone in a few days DONT GO CHEATING ON ME!

ginga:(sweatdrop)...

ginga went back home and the others are all gone to sleep but when he goes to his room...

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

desclaimer:i dont own any of this warning:yaoixyaoa percantage 20%

chapter 3 punishment

ginga:k-kyouya! what are u doing here?

kyouya:waiting for you!,Where have u been anyway!

ginga:uhhhhh...bathroom :)

kyouya:really! then is there a person who would stay in the bathroom for 2 hours and appears to be tired from running

ginga:uhhh...i guess so

kyouya:really name 1

ginga:...me

kyouya:...(aproaches ginga) hmmm... whats this red mark on your neck

ginga:(blushing)uhhhh...nothing /

kyouya:(slams him at the wall)WHO DID THIS TO YOU!

ginga:uhhhhh...NO ONE!

kyouya:really! did that ryuga guy did that! DONT LIE TO ME!

ginga:why...why do u CARE!

kyouya:THATS BEACUSE! (pulles gingas arm and draw him closer to him) cauze i like you!

ginga:wha-

kyouya:AND FOR UR PUNISHMENT FOR RUNNING OF SOMEWHERE! (kyouya bites ginga's neck twice)

ginga:/ mmnnnn! tha-that hurt

kyouya:(gives a deeper kiss)

ginga:nnn..mmm...mmmnnn...mnnn

kyouya:(breaks the kiss)ginga tell me where did he touch you

ginga:he didnt touch me YET!

kyouya:really...i dont think so it feels like he has already touched everything

ginga:no he hasnt / well...almost but-

kyouya:almost!...ALMOST! TIME FOR ORAL CLEANSING!

ginga:NO WAIT KYOUYA! SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR US!

kyouya:were u planning on moaning and gasping!

ginga:no!

kyouya:well its about time we beggin

then suddenly

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

madoka:its me ginga i fixed ur bey!

ginga:c-come in!

kyouya:(gives a powerfull gaze at ginga) i better get back to sleep

madoka:sorry kyouya but...tsubasa and yuu need a room so they borrowed yours sorry didnt tell you this but is it alright for u to stay at gingas room?

kyouya:SURE! (GRINNING)

ginga:WHAT! WHY WHAT HAPPENED ANYWAY!

madoka:benkie took all the space of the bed

ginga:k...just leave pegasis there

madoka:night u 2!

kyouya:good night! *shuts door and locks it*

ginga:(was asleep)zzzzzZZZZzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

kyouya:...he fell asleep..oh well (strips ginga and let him wear pj's) oh well ill do that another night...

_  
>to be continued <p>


	4. Chapter 4

desclaimer:i do not own anything warning:yaoi content dont like it dont read it! yaoi percentage 60%

chapter 4 - just started

on morning ginga woke up and found himself wearing pj's he asked kyouya who was sleeping with him

ginga:HEY! KYOUYA! WAKE UP

kyouya:mmmm...

ginga:kyouya! wake up already

kyouya:(pulls ginga and lick his ear) be quiet

ginga:*blush* k-kyouya stop that! i dont like it

kyouya:(opens one eye) so u dont like it cauze you only want ryuuga to do that to you

ginga:*blush* NO!

kyouya:then why dont you like it!

ginga:its beacuze...beacuze...*blush*...

kyouya:beacuze of what then!

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

madoka:GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY!

ginga:(jumping out of bed!)

kyouya:HEY WAIT! where do u think ur go-

ginga:(already gone)

kyouya:damn! that ginga!

ginga:(running downstairs)

madoka:ginga slow down!

ginga:wheres the others!

madoka:they went out to train

ginga:well i should go out and train to!

madoka:NO U CANT!

ginga:why!

madoka:cauze i need to go out buying more bey parts so u and kyouya watch the store k bye!(madoka ran outside!)

ginga:=with k-kyouya who knows what he might do to me!=(tremble)

then suddenly some one grabbed both of his rist!and tied it!

kyouya:do u think u can hide or escape *grin*

ginga:...(trembling)

kyouya:(goes near to ginga and grabs his chin)

ginga:k-kyouya...im feeling kinda hungry!(trembling)

kyouya:dont worry you'll be full in no time!*grin*

ginga:*shuts mouth*

kyouya:u think thats gonna stop me!(pinches nose longer)

ginga:=cant breath= *pant*

kyouya:(directly gives kiss to ginga)

ginga:, haa...nnn..mmmnn..nnn

kyouya:*slurp* *slurp* *licks tongue*

ginga:*saliva drooling out* haa...(licks kyouya's tongue)

kyouya:(reaches the short of ginga)

ginga:(breaks kis) wha-what are u doing!

kyouya:*robs ginga's d***)

ginga:ah!..ah! sto...p...it..ky..ou..y..a

kyouya:*lick* *suck3x*

ginga:ahhh...mmm..nnn fu! ah! ahnnn!

kyouya:tell me ginga,do you like it?

ginga:...

kyouya:if u wont then *sucks more*

ginga:(moans and gasps) k-kyouya s-top! it ah! nn!

kyouya:(stops sucking but continues to rub it)

ginga:NO!...no m..or...e...ple...as...e!

kyouya:you look so CUTE! ginga ur facial expression soothens me more

ginga:/ ah! mmmnnnnm...

-SPLURT-

kyouya:hmmm...so thick *lick* *lick*

ginga:(trembling)

kyouya:i think you want more!

ginga:no! no more (tremble)

kyouya:this is still the beggining ginga!

ginga:uh!...

kyouya:ginga(licks his drooling saliva)

ginga:c-can w-we stop now!...

kyouya:just for today!

ginga:...

kyouya:can u stand?

ginga:(dozed off)zzZZZZzzZZZZzzZZZZzzZ

kyouya:-_-" damn you ginga

kyouys carries ginga to his room...then suddenly...

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

desclaimer:i do not iwn anything!  
>warning:yaoi percentage increased to 70%<br>U HAVE BEEN WARNED!

CHAPTER-5 MY TURN!

As kyouya returns ginga to his room he saw RYUUGA standing beside the window

ryuuga:*pissed off* YOU WHAT DID U DO TO HIM!

kyouya:*pissed off* NOTHING!

ryuuga:*totally pissed* grrrrrr!

ginga:*dizzy* why am i seeing 2 kyouya's

kyouya:(putting ginga down)are you okay!

ginga:my eyes are a bit dizzy kyouya! this all your falt! fault u know!

ryuuga:*swipes ginga away*GINGA! what did he do to you!

ginga:uhhhh...ryuuga! you arrived today i didnt know that! (trying to get an excuse)

ryuuga:(gives ginga a scary gaze)ans. my question first!

then suddenly

madoka:GUYS SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!

kyouya:thats alright!

madoka:where! are you!

kyouya:upstairs!

ryuuga:well see ya later!

ginga:your bringing me along!

ryuuga:HELL YEAH! i know you got raped today!i completely heared you moaning and gasping!

ginga:*blush*...t-then what are y-you gonna d-do to me!

ryuuga:*whispers to ear*im gonna raped untill you feel good like hell *licks ear*

ginga:*gulp* =i wonder what he meant like hell? *tremble*

ryuuga:U SCARED!

ginga:...

kyouya:GINGA stays here!

ryuuga:well see you later! *jumps out of the window*

kyouya:GINGA!

madoka:whats going on in there!

kyouya:nothing!

at dark nebula(ryuuga's room)

ginga:haaa...mmmmnnnn...

ryuuga:where did he touch you!

ginga:ah!...haaa..(salive drooling out)

ryuuga:you wont tell me then fine (sucks and licks)

ginga:ah...haaa..mmm

ryuuga:=wheres his sweet spot= (licks every single part of him) =not working where is his sweet spot= (he insert his finger to ginga's but)

ginga:HAA! AH AH!

ryuuga:=found it= so ginga how does it feel?

ginga:MMMNNN!...AH!...HAAA!

ryuuga:you have one cute face when your in this mode!

ginga:*stomach growling*

ryuuga:...u havent eaten?

ginga:p-pull o-out y-your finger!

ryuuga:*pulls finger out*

ginga:*pant* *pant* Y-YEAH!

ryuuga:can you move?

ginga:...i cant stand

ryuuga:alright then (carries him to the bed) note:they were doing it on the floor

ginga:i dont want a another round ryuuga!

ryuuga:ill give you another round when your done eating!

ginga:(stomach growling)...

ryuuga:i think i have a burger on the fridge want me to heat it up?

ginga:yes please :) by the way when will you return me back?

ryuuga:NEVR!

ginga:...=kyouya save ME!=

THEN SUDDENLY THE ALARM WENT ON! INTRUDER INTRUDER ALERT! 5X

ginga:speaking of the devil

ryuuga:what did u say?

ginga:nothing

ryuuga:here

ginga:yay! A FULL PEICE! *MUNCH* do u eat burgers?

ryuuga:no i dont!

ginga:*gives ryuuga a bite* *smiles to ryuuga*

ryuuga:no matter how much you give kindness i will still not return you to them!*munch*

ginga:...=kyouya help me!=

ryuuga:*licks chest* you eat dirty (note:ginga is still naked)

kyouya:YOUR THE DIRTY ONE RYUUGA!

ryuuga:ohhhh...

to be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

desclaimer:i do not own anything!  
>warning:yaoi percentage is %90<p>chapter-6 which is better!<p>

kyouya:RYUUGA WHY NOT WE SETTLE THIS THROUGH BEYBLADE BATTLE

ryuuga:ur on!

-they went to there stations-

kyouya/ryuuga:3 2 1 LET IT RIP

kyouya:if which of us wins gets ginga to stay for a week!

ryuuga:fine!

(THEY KEEP ON BATTLING AND BATTLING) note:PUTTING ON HOW THEY BATTLE IS BORING!

ryuuga:you were no mach for me kyouya! note:winner

kyouya:grrrr.!...note:lozer

ryuuga:SO GINGA IS MINE! ( looks to where ginga was sitting)...GINGA! WHERE ARE YOU!

ginga:oh! shoot! there done bey batling gotta run faster note:he isnt running NAKED!

ryuuga:GINGA! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE!

ginga:*panicking* *pant* pant*

then suddenly he bumped into some1!

ryuuga:see you can run! but you cant hide!

ginga:ryuuga! youu won!

ryuuga:(carries ginga to his room) now we should finish what we started!

ginga:wait! why not i decide which on of u should have me!

kyouya:really! NOTE:hes still here!

ryuuga:the one who can make you fell good gets too KEEP you!

ginga:excatly!...NO WAIT! WHAT!

ryuuga:not bad! for a choice i'll go first!

kyouya:not so fast ill go first!

ryuuga:i won the battle i'll go first!

kyouya:...good luck ginga!(WALKS AWAY)NOTE: HE IS JUST WAITING OUTSIDE

ginga:...eeeepppp!

ryuuga: im gonna make you feel so good!

ginga:*trembling*...

ryuuga:(strips ginga untill his naked)

ginga:*tremble* *blush*...

ryuuga:*licks neck*

ginga:mmmnn

ryuuga:*grabs d*** and pulls it up and down*

ginga:ah!...mmnn...haaaa...mmm

ryuuga:*licks niple*

ginga:ah!..haa..

ryuuga:*strokes*

ginga:haaaaa!...hah!

ryuuga:*inserts finger to gingas butt*

ginga:RYUUGA THAT HURT!..AH!..AH!

ryuuga:*ignoring* *licks neck*

ginga:ah!..ah!..ah!

ryuuga:its now time for the real ideal

ginga:w-what...

ryuuga:*puts IT in ginga*

ginga:AH!..AH!...AH!

ryuuga:*licks neck* tell me how does it feel?

ginga:AH!...AH!..PLEASE..STOP!

ryuuga:no way

ginga:ah..ah!

ryuuga:*gives tongue to tongue kiss*

ginga:hnnn...nn..mmnn

WHILE OUTSIDE

kyouya:*nosebleed* =i can barely hear ginga screaming=

ginga:ah!..ah..hhnnn (note:ginga is inside,gingas screams are loud)

kyouya:=shoot im gonna die if i keep nosebleeding if i die i wont be able to have IT with ginga!=

ginga:ryuuga...mmnnn..ah!..stop!..ah!ah!ah!

kyouya:*nosebleed running fast*

WHILE INSIDE

ginga:aah!aaah!ah!hah!ah!ah!..you..r...doi...ng..it...FAST!

ryuuga:so...what! *making it faster while rubbing the IT of ginga*

ginga:ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!...ryuuga..im gonna-

ryuuga:ME TOO!

-SPLURT-

ryuuga:so thick

-SPLURT- NOTE:the ***** is inside ginga

ginga:ahhh...so...cold!

ryuuga:*continues to do IT with ginga*

ginga:stop!ah!hah!ah!ah!ah!

ryuuga:this still isnt enough!

ginga:*pulls ryuuga's face and gives it a long smooch~!

ryuuga:hnnnn..

ginga:(breaks kiss)pls...stop!

ryuuga:if you give me another one ill stop but this time deeper

ginga:befor...i...do...that...pls...pull...it...out..

ryuuga:*pulls out*

ginga:*smooches very deep*

ryuuga:not bad!

WHILE OUTSIDE

kyouya:DAMN! THAT! RYUUGA! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN that b****

then suddenly ryuuga came out

ryuuga:whose a damn b****?

kyouya:you hear me!

ryuuga:sheesh! whatever!  
>me and ginga were like hell there! those expressions! were so! good<p>

kyouya:*glares madly at him*

ryuuga:not to mention i cought it on video!

kypuya:what!

cellphone rings!

ryuuga:*answers*hello?

doji:ryuuga! are you at darknebula i heared there was an intruder there!

ryuuga:it was just a cat!

doji:*stops running with the other bladers*WHAT! JUST SOME CAT!

ryuuga:yes!

doji:well i want you to meet me at the landing place where the chopper lands

ryuuga:i will be there -beep- beep-

kyouya:well i hope u have one hell of a time!

TO BE CONTINUED authors note:THANK GOD I FINISH IT THIS IS THE PART 1 OF THIS DOUJINSHI NOW TIME TO GET THE REST FROM MY COUSINS ROOM DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET INSIDE A LOCKED DOOR? ANY ONE? I CANT FINISH THIS WITHOUT THE DOUJINSHI PART 2 I CANT FINISH PLUS MY COUSIN WONT BE BACK UNTIL OCTOBER 11! THATS A RELLY LONG TIME! 


	7. Chapter 7,8,9,10

desclaimer:i do not own anything warning:yaoi percentage 90%

chapter 7-10 chapter-7-brace yourself ginga!

as kyouya carries ginga to his room and puts him on the bed and sits beside him.

ginga:hm...?

kyouya:(with a pissed off face)can you stand!

ginga:well yeah i guess so...

kyouya:good...

ginga:...well you looked totally pissed

kyouya:WHAT DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE HAH! YOU HAD IT WITH RYUUGA!AND-

ginga:*gives kyouya a smooch~*you dont have to remind me...

kyouya:*blushes*...hmp

ginga:why is there a little stain of blood on your shirt?

kyouya:...thats nothing

ginga:really...*looks at kyouya deeply*kyouya...

kyouya:what!

ginga:...nevermind...

kyouya:*stands up and drags ginga to the bathroom*

ginga:what!

kyouya:*strips ginga and carries him bridal style,puts him in the bathtub and turns on warmwater*...

ginga:oi! i can-

kyouya:shut up!i want to clean you from my own hands anyway...  
>where did he touched you!<p>

ginga:e-everywhere...

kyouya:your whole body...also your d*** and toushy?

ginga:*BLUSH*...

kyouya:oh well...

=outside the bathroom=

ryuuga:*angry* =WTF! GINGA IS MY SHOTA=*goes away*

=inside=

ginga:this isnt scrubbing kyouya what are you doing!

kyouya:shut up!*then they finished and blowdried ginga's hair*

ginga:oi!kyouya- note:ginga is wearing a towel

kyouya:i said shut up! *pushes ginga to the bed*

ginga:*pulls kyouya's arm and gives a long smooch*kyouya let me finish ok!  
>the only person who can make me feel good is you kyouya!<p>

kyouya:but-

ginga:*gives kiss again*

kyouya:*strips off shirt*

ginga:kyouya...

kyouya:*pulls the towel and sucks ginga's d***

ginga:hnnnn...oh!yes!..more...more..ah!ah!

kyouya:*suck harder and inserts tongue inside a small hole*

ginga:AH..hnnnn...nnn..nnn..yes!..more..ah!...more..more!

kyouya:*stop sucking and licks his a**-h*** *

ginga:AH!...nnn..hnnn..haaaa...k-kyouya ur tongue is like a sponge..ahhh!

kyouya:*then insterts one finger then 2 and 3*

ginga:AH! AH! HNNNNN HAAAA!

kyouya:does it feel good ginga!

ginga:y-yes!ah..ah!

kyouya:*takes off pants and puts his d*** in*

ginga:whoa!AH..HNNN...AH!..AH!NNNNN AH MORE MORE!

kyouya:*thrusts in harder AND faster*

ginga:AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH! MORE! FASTER!MMNNN AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!

kyouya:-SPLURTS INSIDE GINGA-

ginga:WHOA!SOOO...COLD..

kyouya:*PANt* *pant* *pant* (pulls it out)

ginga:*turns around and starts sucking kyouya's d*** *

kyouya:whoa!ginga...hnnn..mmnnnn

ginga:*sucks harder*

kyouya:hnnnn

ginga:*lick* *lick* *lick* *lick* *lick*

kyouya:thats not the way you do it! (grabs ginga's head and thrusts it in back and forth)

ginga:hnnn..mmmnn...*grabs thighs and does the same*

kyouya:*realeases his hand*ah!..ah!..hnnn..mnnnn! GINGA IM GUNNA -splurt-

ginga:*drinks ****** * your ****** its sooo sweet! kyouya!

kyouya:hnnnn..ch-

ginga:*licks nipple*

kyouya:hnnnn..mmmm

ginga:kyouya your the only person i'll choose

chapter-8 ryuuga's great plan ever!

on a bright morning ginga was the one who woke up first he saw a letter on his hand

oi ginga! (note:this is the letter)

if you wont choose me your friends bey will be crushed to smitherines if ur wondering why i overHEARED you last night that your choosing him than me well thats gonna friend was finish doing it with you and decided to take a stroll outside at night,we met and i told him that when ginga chooses one of us lets have a last battle he agreed and went back to ur room so what are you gonna do!

-ryuuga

p.s.:dont tell kyouya or else his bey will never be repaired!

ginga:*trembles*=im sorry kyouya=

kyouya:...hnnn...wha..what are you doing?

ginga:no-nothing...

kyouya:whats the letter on your hand?

ginga:its a letter from madoka to watch the shop!

kyouya:really but isnt madoka on a buisness trip?

ginga:...really...well its still a letter from madoka!

kyouya:well whatever...hey..can you cook?

ginga:well eggs and bacon!

kyouya:thats fine by me!

ginga:*jumps out of bed and changes clothes*

kyouya:*looks at ginga changing*

ginga:what are you looking at?...well nevermind ill cook breakfast

kyouya:what about my goodmorning KISS

ginga:ok*goes to kyouya and gives a deep kiss tongue to tongue*

kyouya:well that was a great one ill be getting those everymorning

ginga:thats the last kiss ull get...

kyouya:last,what?

ginga:i mean last kiss of everyday!

kyouya:*confused*wha?

ginga:just change and go down!

kyouya:k...

-at downstairs-

ginga:already finish! i wonder whats taking kyouya a while

then suddenly a person gave him a lick on the neck

ginga:whoa!

kyouya:that taste good than eggs and bacon

ginga:*blush*just eat

kyouya:alright alright...*munch* *munch*

then suddenly

chapter-9-mine mine

ryuuga:alright ginga! its time to go

ginga:ryuuga!

kyouya:what are you doing here!

ryuuga:isnt obviuse! im getting my shota

kyouya:ur shota he's mine!

ginga:no kyouya...he's right! *runs to ryuuga*

ryuuga:why not we beggin our BATTLE THEN!

ginga:ryuuga!

ryuuga:*Whispers* im not gonna destroy it since you agreed it! *licks ear*

ginga:*twitches*hn..no ryuuga!

ryuuga:alright then we can do it later!

kyouya:NO YOU WONT!

ryuuga:ginga,sweety,why not you tell him clearly that your mine!

ginga:kyouya...im with ryuuga now! so please...u-understand it

kyouya:understand it HOW CAN I DO THAT!

ginga:i choose ryuuga NOW you see!

kyouya:g-ginga..noooo...u just cant

ryuuga:you hear him!

kyouya:grrrrr! then...lets finish this

ginga:*shock* *whispers*pls. ryuuga dont do it ill do anything pls.!

ryuuga:anything...kyouya why not we stop the fight sweety here doesnt want it!

kyouya:what!

ginga:just leave it alone kyouya! i have a good explination for this!

ryuuga:its time to go! *carries ginga bridal style and dissapears*

kyouya:GINGA!

ginga:IM SORRY KYOUYA!

=at the apartment of ryuuga=

ryuuga:*puts ginga down*

ginga:~silent~

ryuuga:so...

ginga:what!

ryuuga:you'll be wearing a maide costume on every monday!  
>on tuesday this kitty cat costume on wendsday this cute half top school girl uniform on thursdays this dress fridays this towel and on saturday and sundays be...NAKED!<p>

ginga:what but-

ryuuga:no buts u said you will do ANYTHING oh and dont call me by my name call me master! if you disobey what i said now! punishment will be given

ginga:*gulp*

ryuuga:since today is saturday tell me whats the attire? *smirk*

ginga:but can we start on monday!

ryuuga:hm...NO! I WANT IT NOW!

ginga:...*strips*

ryuuga:well take off your pants and underware*has a lustfull look*

ginga:*strips off both pants and underware* *blushes* *covers an emberessing part*

ryuuga:take off your...hand

ginga:b-but im feelin- *zips mouth*

ryuuga:do you feel hard?

ginga:g-guilty

ryuuga:hmp..hahahahahhah! just take off ur hand!

ginga:*about to cry*

ryuuga:*realizes something,aproaches ginga and covers him with his jacket*...

ginga:*looks at ryuuga*hm...*with a cute look*

ryuuga:*blushing*d-dont look at me like that!

ginga:...

ryuuga:fine!we can start on monday

ginga:tnx! alot ryuuga!

ryuuga:hmp...

chapter-10-perverted stuff!

on a sunday ryuuga was watching a movie

ginga:hey ryuuga what are you watching

ryuuga:DIDNT I TELL YOU TO CALL ME MASTER!

ginga:...have you been to a made cafe! (grabbing orange juice)

ryuuga:*busted*...N-NO WAY N-NEVER!

ginga:so what are you -ssssppppllllluuuurrrrttttt- NOTE:thats orange juice!

ryuuga:now youve gotten me covered of juice!

ginga:th-thats me and you having-

ryuuga:s*x!

ginga:=shock=turn off the TV!

ryuuga:*PULLS GINGA'S ARM* I WANT YOU TO LICK WHERE YOU SPIT UR JUICE!

the juice was around his face and body

ginga:*gulp*o...ok...(starts to emagine that ryuuga is kyouya)

ryuuga:we-

ginga:*licked ryuuga's face then pushes ryuuga to the floor continues to lick*

ryuuga:this is-

ginga:(gives ryuuga a smooch~)

ryuuga:hnn...

ginga:*starts stripping ryuuga's shirt*

ryuuga:gi-

ginga:(touches ryuuga's pen*s)

ryuuga:whoa! hnnn...

ginga:(opens ryuuga's pants) *sucking ryuuga's d*ck*

ryuuga:this is what im talkin about (grab's ginga's head and moves back and fourth)

ginga:hhmmmnnnmnn...

ryuuga:ginga why not you give me more! hn! more! yeah! oh yeah! hnn!nnnn! yeah! ah! (realeses hand)

ginga:(continues to suck HARDER)

ryuuga:hnnn...

ginga:(reaches his face and licks his lips)k-kyouya!

ryuuga:(then sudden raging anger) *strips ginga's pants and inserts his pen*s)

ginga:ah!..ah!,,,HNNNN!M-MORE!AH!AH!...HNNNN...MORE!AH!

ryuuga:WHY IS IT ALWAYS KYOUYA!HAH! ALWAYS KYOUYA I DONT GET IT!(thrusts harder and faster)

ginga:its...ah!ah!nnnn..mmmnnn...ah!ah!its beacuse

ryuuga:why!

ginga:ahhhh!..hnnn..ah!ahh!ahhhnnn!

to be continued

authores note:  
>sorry,but chapter 10 is not yet finish i still need to find the last 7 ripped pages in my cousins room ill update this soon!<p>


	8. Chapter half of no10

continuation...

ryuuga:why!

ginga:ahhhh!..hnnn..ah!ahh!ahhhnnn!

ryuuga:*SPLURT inside ginga*hnn...

ginga:*pant* *pant*...

ryuuga:do you want me to continue or answer the question?

ginga:*pant*i like kyouya more *tries to sit up* i thought you were...kyouya...

ryuuga:SO YOU ONLY LIKE HIM AYE!

ginga:*nods*

ryuuga:AHAHHAHAH! (LAUGHS SO HARD)BUT DOES HE LOVE YOU BACK!

ginga:YES! HE DOES!

ryuuga:then convince me

ginga:...well he...*on mind*:i cant tell him that he always have s*xs with me...

ryuuga:well?

ginga:*oh well*he makes me feel good!

ryuuga:what about me heh!

ginga:you make it feel painful and the feeling is worse! plus your the one enjoying it

ryuuga:*pissed*well you know what that guy only likes cause he only wants to have s*xs with you!

ginga:NO!he doesnt...(does he!)

ryuuga:well then does he even care that your gettin raped by me you were with me yesterday and today why he isnt he here!

ginga:...

ryuuga:ill let you think about it!

ginga:*why he isnt he here WHY*

ryuuga:*stands and grabs shirt and pants*ill be back by tommorrow

ginga:...

ryuuga:tommorrow is monday remember!

ginga:maide outfit!

ryuuga:exactly! oh and *goes to a unusual seacret cabinet and a brings out a small thing and a another thing*here!

ginga:whats that!

ryuuga:you'll see!

ginga:...

ryuuga:now raise up your legs!

ginga:wait...WHAT!

ryuuga:*raises up both legs of ginga* *inserts the small thing inside*

ginga:UGHNN...

ryuuga:*PRESSES THE BUTTON*

ginga:*the small thing vibrated* hhhhhaaa..nnnnnn..mmm..ughnnn a-vi-brator!

ryuuga:dont worry while im not around you'll have that on your bottom so you can stroke your own pen*s and at the same time feelling good

ginga:hhhaaaaa!...stop it! no more haaaa!

ryuuga:ok

ginga:*pant* pant*

ryuuga:oh yeah here's a phone

ginga:for what!

ryuuga:so we can video call!

ginga:why!

ryuuga:so i can make myself hard when i see your cute face

ginga:wha!

ryuuga:and if you dont answer the call ill rape you while videoing it!

ginga:*gulp*

end of chapter 10 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 11-maide outfit skirts...

ginga:man these maide outfits skirts are pretty small!note:the skirt is 5 inches above knee

ryuuga:*has arrive*

ginga:hmm...

ryuuga:well that suits you but...

ginga:but what!

ryuuga:the skirt is a bit long ill cut it

ginga:NO! WAIT! *starts running* aahhh

ryuuga:*grabs legs* alright then *starts cutting* hmmmm... that should do it

ginga:...*blushing*this skirt is now MEGA SMALL RYUUGA!

ryuuga:what did you say!

ginga:this skirt is now MEGA SMALL RYUUGA!

ryuuga:i told you to call me master! damn it!

ginga:whatever!

ryuuga:*inserts to his pocket an presses the button*

ginga:kyaaa...hnnnn ahhhhh...what are y-you d-doing!

ryuuga:giving you a punishment hmp!

ginga:NO! pls. s-stop hnnnnn ahhhh

ryuuga:hmp do it nicely! *smirk*

ginga:pls. im sorry f-for disrespecting you! *pant*

ryuuga:damn i feel hard wanna give me a hand!

ginga:...

ryuuga:ill take that as a yes!

ginga:wait WHAT! I-

ryuuga:*grabs both legs and starts taking off his underwear and gets the vibrator*

ginga:no! stop! wait im not ready-

ryuuga:*puts his d*ck on his buttom

ginga:ah!..hnnnn *drooling*

ryuuga:right now it only has a little pain we did this yesterday

ginga:its still painfull noooo! ahhhh...hnnnn

ryuuga:yeah i know your a little tight! but it'lle stretch!

ginga:hnn ah ah ah ah ah ah stop y-your doing it FAST!

ryuuga:i wanna cum in you so i wanna do it fast!

ginga:hnnnnn ah ah ahah ahahhaha a ha ahhahah mmnnn

ryuuga:i think im gonna cum!

ginga:WHA- HAAAAA!

ryuuga:*pant* *pant* i wanna do it again! *pant*

ginga:no...more...*pant* *pant*

ryuuga:i guess so...

ginga:*pant* on mind:i hope he doesnt fuck me 3 times in a day!

ryuuga:ready for round 2! *does a smirk and aproaching*

ginga:*moving backward*...

ryuuga:you cant run pretty! *was about to grab his legs*

SUDDENLY HIS CELLPHONE RANG

ryuuga:DAMN THAT DOUJI! THAT SON OF A B*TCH

ginga:phew!~

ryuuga:this isnt the end you know!

ginga:~~~~

ryuuga:ans. call (on phone:what do you want?

douji:arent you gonna start training NOW!

ryuuga:im too tired ill do it someday *ends call*

ginga:...

ryuuga:lets continue

ginga:*stomach grumbles*oh...im hungry ill go make something *stands heads to the kitchen*

ryuuga:why do we always postpone important things damnt it

ginga:*getting eggs*

ryuuga:*see's ginga bending and saw his toushie*it seems i cant controll it*approaches*

ginga:cant control what?*searching for eggs*

ryuuga:*inserts 2 fingers in ginga's entrance*

ginga:WAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOOOO DONT THRUST IN! AH!

ryuuga:sorry but i cant help it!

ginga:hnnn...no pls stop!

ryuuga:*carries him to the living room while thrusting his fingers in*

ginga:hn..hn..mmnnn..ahhh..

ryuuga:*sits down and puts ginga on his lap bridal style while thrusting*

ginga:NO! STOP IT...HNNN..HURTS! AHHH! HAAA!

ryuuga:im feeling kinda hard i want you to choose! suck my d*ck or thrusting it in you?

ginga:ill suck it!

ryuuga:alright then

ginga:*unzips pants and sucks his d*ck*

ryuuga:make it good!

ginga:*starts sucking it HARD AND DEEP THROATING IT*

ryuuga:hn...this one's pretty good!

ginga:*sucking and licking the pre-cum*

ryuuga: yeah hnnnn thats right...ah..hnn come on give me more

ginga:*sucking and sucking until...*

ryuuga:im gonna CUM

ginga:*drinks cum*

ryuuga:*pant* *pant*do want to eat?

ginga:*pant*no im full *pant*

ryuuga:ehehehe...

ginga:...what now!

ryuuga:want round 3?

ginga:in one condition!

ryuuga:what condition is that?

ginga:in saturday and sunday i wont have to be naked!

ryuuga:NO WAY!

ginga:your kinda gettin gay you know!

ryuuga:me getting gay! your the one who's getting gay!

ginga:what no way!

ryuuga:your the one who is moaning like a gay!

ginga:0.0 whatever! besides why arent choosing a girl to be your mate!

ryuuga:if i were to choose a girl to mate she will be pregnant!

ginga:why did you choose me to be your mate then!

ryuuga:cause you look so damnly hot and sexy that it makes me want to f*ck you so hard like hell in the right colthes to be exact!

ginga:...

well heres chapter 11 theres still 12 


	10. where to go

the rest are contineud on this url

.net/s/7732078/1/Metal_fight_beyblade_doujinshi_part_2

well make sure you review! teheheehe 


	11. last thing

omake 1

(just to tell u this,this is only an extra)

tsubasa and ginga-yoi!

title:equal value

tsubasa:student council president with a great sence curiosity and a seacret billionaire!

ginga:(find out)

one day while ginga was running late then he bumped into the front entrance gate of the school

tsubasa:running late mister ginga hagane?

ginga:listen tsubasa i ummmm...uhhhh-

tsubasa:well?

ginga:uhhhhh i ummm...

tsubasa:over slept?

ginga:u just read my mind...

tsubasa:im giving you another last chance ginga!

ginga:tnx alot!

tsubasa:but u have to answer my question first!

ginga:oh ok...

tsubasa:why do you always over sleep?do you have a partime job?

ginga:im just tired ok! and i have a partime job

tsubasa:oh and what is that job?

ginga:...*crimson blush* (i can't tell him it's too..tooo embarassing!)

tsubasa:what's with your face? it's red are you sick or something?

ginga:n-no! w-why not we get going no!*run's to the classroom

tsubasa:hmmmm...

class time has started and tsubasa keep's staring at ginga all the time.  
>ginga started to have chiver's up on his spine!<p>

~lunchbreak~ ginga was at the canteen and still tsubasa kept looking at him.

ginga:*munch munch*...*gulp*

~class started~

~club's started~

ginga was in the library club while tsubasa was in the baseball club

ginga:*arranging book's*...i wonder what time is it?...OH SNAP! it's already seven!

ginga races to the outside but bump's in to tsubasa

ginga:oh so sorry

tsubasa:what and why are you running!

ginga:im sorry but im in a hurry!*stand's up*

tsubasa:hmmmm...

tsubasa follow's ginga on a dark street then an alley way then a door sign that say's "RELEASE".Ginga enter's the bar then tsubasa follow's when he enter's the bar he saw a a young girl who welcomed him and asked

girl:GOOD EVE sir welcome to RELEASE may i help you? what gender do you prefer girl or boy?

tsubasa:does ginga hagane work here?

girl:yes,would u like to give him the following *hand's over a menu*

menu

blowjob therpy - 1,000 yen

hand job for -500 yen

dancing naked -2,000 yen

pole dancing: naked - 3,000 stripper outfit - 2,000

sex - 5,000 per 2 hour's

sex with toy's - 10,000 per 3 hour's sex with toy's - 60,000 for 24 hrs

sex with costume (optional) with toys - 75,000 yen per 2 hrs

THE CLIMAX -your chosen partner will do everything on the said menu and does what ever you say

S.P.-1,000,000 yen free toys and 2 chosen costumes

room's:

luxury - 20,000 yen

ordinary - 10,000 yen

thankyou for your cooperation...

tsubasa:what's S.P.?

girl:Sex Pet it means you can buy him for a night or day...

tsubasa:hmmmm*grin* i'll take it!

girl:so sir who's the pet?

tsubasa:ginga hagane!

girl:paging ginga hagane 2x

then suddenly ginga run's out of a certain room wearing a stripper's outfit

tsubasa:hnn...you look hot in those!

ginga:*shock and cover's himself* *crimson red blush*oh...tsubasa...

girl:ginga this is your owner he will be your master from now on

ginga:wh-what!

tsubasa:and for the costumes i would like to have a stripper's outfit and a sexy transparent kitty costume

girl:of course sir *goes out of office*

tsubasa:so this is why you always over sleep hmmmm maybe i should tell everyone at school about this! *grin*

ginga:no! pls. NO! i'll do anything! pls. don't tell *shivers*

tsubasa:anything hehe...(in mind:soo cute when he trembles in fear)

ginga:...

girl: *comes ou*here you go sir have a happy night sir

tsubasa:ok...c'mon kitty ginga

ginga:i can't go out like this!

tsubasa:here *throw's long coat to ginga*and pick's up the toy's inside the box*

ginga:*wears coat*oh...ok...

tsubsasa and ginga went home and

ginga:so-so big!

tsubasa:why not you come in!

ginga:oh ok...

tsubasa:follow me to my chamber

ginga:*gulp*

~chamber~

ginga:so soo big! there's even a sofa and a t.v.

tsubasa:*takes of coat and unbotton's polo sit's down on sofa*imress me!

ginga:*crimson blush*h-how

tsubasa:let's start with a blowjob *sprea's legs*

ginga:*take's of coat and start's crawling in a hot way that tsubasa's area had a big bulge*ok...

tsubasa:not bad

ginga:*unzip's and see's his 8 inches penis pant's and start's sucking*hnn...*deep throat*

tsubasa:hn...wow your good! but it takes time for me to cum you know you can make me hard but it takes alot to make me cum

ginga:*sucking soo hard giving pleasure to tsubasa**lick the whole body of the penis*

tsubasa:hmm...make me cum!make any kind of moves you like as long as you make me cum!

ginga:*blush*sure*in a seducive way*

tsubasa:bring it on!

ginga:*stop's giving blowjob and get's lube*

tsubasa:hmmm?

ginga:*sits beside tsubasa and grab his hand and wet's it with lube*

tsubasa:you still need to strip u know!

ginga:no need to there;s a whole on my buttom clothing

tsubasa:oh

ginga:*bend's in all four's*please master insert all three of your finger's inside me

tsubasa:i'd be happy to *insert's all three in*

ginga:uh! please move master! uh...hnn ah! ah! m-more! master i want more!

tsubasa:hmm let me get something *pull's out finger's and get's a dildo insert's it inside ginga*

ginga:AH! mo-more master! ah ah! ma-master want me to change positions?

tsubasa:yes

ginga:*spread's his legs infron't of him showing his hard penis and a close view on his asshole*

tsubasa:look's like you made me drip with pre-cum

ginga:want me to clean it up master?uh! ah! m-more!

tsubasa:i want you say your feelling's toword's me the first day we met while sucking my dick!

ginga:*sucking*ah! i...lo...v...e...m...ma...st...er...soo...m...uch *choke**start's crying*

tsubasa:guess what i have the same feelings toward's you! and you don't need to cry i won't reject you!

ginga:*smiles while sucking* *licks the pre-cum*ah! hnnn ha m-more ma-master p-push it deeper!

tsubasa:NO! use my penis to push it deeper or why not you just ride me!

ginga:ok master*get's the dildo and start's entering the head*uh...hnnn

tsubasa:call me by my name and does moving the head around feel's good?

ginga:s-so good! tsu-tsubasa

tsubasa:want some help with that

ginga:no i can manage it! AH! uuu...*pushes himself down*i-it's finale in...ah!

tsubasa:don't look up look at me!

ginga:yes tsubasa *start's moving*oh...ah...ah ah...uhh...m-more ah

tsubasa:*grab's the but cheeks and makes ginga go faster* ginga inside of you is soo great!uh ah !

ginga:fa-faster tsubasa uh ah...hhhhaaa...soo soo g-good! more ah! ah soo good

tsubasa:your so cute ginga *licks nipples*

ginga:ah!...mo-more!

tsubasa:you have a dirty mouth ginga let me clean that up for you! *kiss soo deep*

ginga:uh!...hmmmm..nnnn...*drool*

tsubasa:ginga!

ginga:ooohhhhh!...ahhh!

tsubasa strokes ginga's penis making it drip with pre cum

ginga:uhh! do-dont stop! more! uh uh ! so-so good!

tsubasa:your such a slut

ginga:f-fuck me

tsubasa:but your my slut

ginga:y-yeah! uh! m-more!

tsubasa:*lays ginga down on the sofa*

ginga:*thud*wha-

tsubasa:*thrusts in hard and fast*why not you scream how good is it and more...

ginga:so so good!uh! AHH!

tsubasa:what else!

ginga:your cock it's so big!m-more!

tsubasa:yes i know

ginga:go deeper!...uh!...ahhh...h-hit...my...postrate...ah! dea-uhd on! ah!h

tsubasa:ok! *inserts deeper and thrusts in harder and harder until*

ginga:ah! AH! MORE-MORE...AHHH!AA!...UH!..UH!

tsubasa:snap! im gonna cum ginga be prepared! uh...*SPLURT*

ginga:TSUBASA! AHHH! so *pant*3 cum!

tsubasa:*strokes ginga's penis hard*hnnn

ginga:*splurt**pant*3x

tsubasa:that was great! TNX FOR YOUR HARD WORK! I HOPE we get fuck inside the bathroom next tehehe

ginga:im...ready *pant* for another round!...

tsubasa:ok...but in one condition! you won't work in that slutty bar again!

ginga:but-

tsubasa:NO BUT'S! WHY WOULD YOU WORK IN THAT PLACE ANYWAY! PLUS YOU ARE NO LONGER A-

ginga:virgin...

tsubasa:who was the first who fucked you anyway?...

ginga:you...

tsubasa:you mean the whole time you were a virgin! but your ass didn't bleed!

ginga:beacuse when i ummm...*blush and look's away*i ummm...masterbate..i always stretch my entrance so y'know...

tsubasa:oh! well...but back to the question! why would you work there!

ginga:i-i NEED MONEY!

tsubasa:why!

ginga:my dad is sick very sick! my mom is also in deeper trouble she's she's dying...

tsubasa:how much is the budget?

ginga:1,000,000 yen

tsubsa:i'll pay it if you stop going to that place! and be my lover for eternity!

ginga:deal!

the end!

the end 


	12. new

i will make a new doujin it's called my "mate!" 


End file.
